A Simple Wish
by Girlsrule261
Summary: About a Gelert named Sakura who wants to be painted electric, but when a series of events occur...well...the rest is for you to find out.


"A Simple Wish" By girlsrule261  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in Neopia, although it seemed different, somehow. Girlsrule261 (Erica) woke up late, well, late enough so that her pets, Echo04_08_01, the spotted Kougra, Starangel2001104, the white Usul, and 0o0_SaKuRa_0o0, the green Gelert, were already at the breakfast table, awaiting the first meal of the day. She got dressed as quick as she could, so her pets wouldn't get grumpy because they didn't have any food in their stomachs. Erica was coming down the stairs of their Neohome when she overheard Sakura talking about getting a paintbrush that week. She thought a moment when Sakura said she wanted the latest color that was in style. She actually didn't want Sakura to be painted at all, but she didn't want the pets at school to make fun of her because she wasn't painted. "I don't want her to have to face that like I do." So she continued down the stairs and received, not two, but three hungry stares.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, those Fluffy Faerie Pancakes were good!" said Starangel.  
  
"They weren't 'good', they were Excellent!" corrected Echo.  
  
"I would like to second that!" said Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, but if you keep trying to flatter me, you will be late for school!" said Erica So her pets hurried upstairs to get their bags, and headed out the door.  
  
Erica was out shopping when she saw it, an Electric paintbrush, and at an EXTREMELY low price. She couldn't resist, so she bought it for Sakura. "She'll be SO happy!" said Erica to herself as she headed home. When she arrived home, she put the paintbrush in her hidden drawer. "Just so Sakura won't find it," she said to herself. Pretty soon, the phone rang. It was Sakura:  
  
"Hey Mom?" said Sakura,  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Can I go over to Sweetie's house?"  
  
"Of course you can, just be back by 5:00."  
  
"Thanks Mom!"  
  
"Your Welcome, Sakura!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye, and have fun!" said Erica.  
  
"Thanks, I will!"  
  
***  
  
"Let's go to the park, Sweetie!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go!" she replied. So they raced of to the park. After a few minutes on the swings, and about fifteen minutes on the jungle gym, Sakura and Sweetie sat down.  
  
"Hey Sakura?" said Sweetie.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Sakura.  
  
"My mom, Brianna, says that Erica is having a hard time with some kids that always make fun of her, do you know anything about that?"  
  
"No, my mom never says anything about it," said Sakura with a little bit of concern in her voice.  
  
"Well, I think you should know:" began Sweetie.  
  
"Your mom, Erica, is having a very hard time with some kids who always make fun of what she wears."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, most of the time this happens when some kids don't feel comfortable with themselves, one way or another," said Sweetie.  
  
"And so they make fun of other kids?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So what can I do about it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That is something that you'll have to figure out yourself." Sakura thought about her wanting to have to latest style paintbrush, and how she wanted to be like all the other Neopets. "Why do I want to look like everyone else?" she thought.  
  
"It's not what you look like on the outside that matters, it's what's on the inside." Sakura had a plan, a plan that would help Erica, and herself.  
  
***  
  
It was 30 seconds 'till 5:00 and Erica was waiting for Sakura to come running through the door. Right on time, as always, Sakura came running in the house. Except this time, she came over and gave her owner a hug, and said "Hi, Mom!"  
  
"Hi...Sakura" she said with a little bit of confusion. She pretty soon forgot about that little encounter and started cooking supper when Echo and Starangel came in. "Hey you guys, you're late!" Erica said.  
  
"Sorry Mom, we got caught up at the Beauty Contest," said Echo.  
  
"They have some really good pictures this week," said Starangel.  
  
"Well, stop yapping and help me with supper, *After* you wash your hands."  
  
***  
  
After supper Sakura and her sisters were sent up to bed, Sakura read a little bit before Erica came up. When she heard Erica coming up the stairs she put the book away. Erica opened the door and came over to Sakura's bed. She seemed very pleased about something, and was hiding something behind her back. "Sakura, I went shopping today, and I bought something for you," said Erica. And she pulled the Electric Paint Brush and showed it to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Mom, It's beautiful!" said Sakura.  
  
"I knew you would like it, and I'm glad I found it, It was a an EXTREMLY low price, I was lucky to get it."  
  
"We'll go to the Rainbow Pool tomorrow so you can get painted!" said Erica.  
  
"Thanks Mom!" And with that, Sakura fell into a peaceful sleep. Knowing that Erica cared for, and loved her even if she wasn't painted.  
  
Erica was up "on time" the next morning, and was making Hot Buttered Toast and Fluffy Faerie Pancakes. And pretty soon Erica and Sakura were on their way to the Rainbow Pool. When they got there, Sakura was thinking if telling Erica she didn't want to be painted *was* the right thing to do.  
  
But no matter what way she approached it, she always arrived at the same answer, yes.  
  
And so, she regained her courage and said: "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"I know that you already bought the paint brush, and you have been looking forward to this moment (I think), but. I don't want to be painted."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why not?" Sakura hesitated to say her final words, but she did. "Because I love you more then you know, and."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I want to be a one-of-a-kind pet, just like you're a one-of-a-kind person."  
  
"You look great the way you are, and I *never* want you to change." Sakura finished.  
  
At that very moment, tears came from Erica's eyes, and she gave Sakura a great big hug and whispered in her ear, "You are very special to me, and I will always love you: Painted or not!"  
  
Erica took Sakura home, still a little shaken from what she had said. Erica took the paintbrush to Her shop and sold it. "Boy, am I glad I bought that thing at a low price!" Then she had an idea.  
  
***  
  
Later, at dinner, Sakura was eating. They were finishing up their supper and Erica was taking plates to the sink. After Erica was done, she went over to the living room and pulled out a box from under the couch. Echo and Starangel chuckled, Sakura didn't know why. Then Erica called Sakura and her sisters over to where she was. "Sakura, I have a surprise for you!" said Erica, with satisfaction in her voice.  
  
"What is it!" I asked, half screaming.  
  
"Well, since I had all these extra neopoints laying around." Erica opened to box and revealed.A Bowla! "Oh Mom! She's so CUTE!" Sakura screamed, almost deafening her family.  
  
"I knew you would like her," said Erica.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" chimed in Starangel and Echo at once. Sakura thought a moment, then said: "I think I will name her.Rainbow."  
  
The End 


End file.
